The LED technology has been widely used in various applications for backlighting purposes. In order to display the images by using LEDs, the brightness of LEDs is a major consideration and technology to be implemented. The industries have been implementing Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) in controlling the LED backlight brightness. The LED is turned on during its Duty Cycle according to the control of the MCU (Micro Control Unit) in accordance with each Frame Time. Therefore, the temperature or the heat is generated through the duration of turning-on the LEDs until the end of its Duty Cycle.
The current invention takes advantage of the integration function that human eyes inherently bear, by scaling and subdividing the PWM intervals in order to reduce the continuous time of turning-on the LEDs. Consequently, the temperature and heat generated is also reduced while the displaying of image frames are still maintained and perceived by the human being.